


“There you go. Good girl.”

by ImagineRedwood



Series: Seven Days of Daddy: Mayans [6]
Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, F/M, Public Display of Affection, Sexual Content, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 00:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17234093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: From my Seven Days of Daddy series that I do on my Tumblr. The story contains 18+ consenting adults.Sentence prompt used: "Behave."





	“There you go. Good girl.”

You watched the fight intently, Bishop’s hand softly gripping your thigh as you sat next to him. Angel’s fist collided with Creeper’s jaw, sending him back but he recovered quickly, throwing a nice jab that caught Angel in the ribs. They weren’t mad at each other, it was just a simple fight. The club was having a small party and Tranq had made the comment about wanting to see a fight, things going a little too slow for his liking. Angel and Creep, ever the people pleasers, decide to throw down for a couple of rounds to spice up the night, bets and wagers now livening up the crowd. 

Creep landed another harsh blow to Angel’s right side and you winced, Bishop looking over at you with a smirk. 

“You doing alright over there mami?”

You laughed and nodded, placing your hand on top of his. 

“For them not being mad at each other, they sure are slugging it out.”

Bishop nodded with a chuckle. 

“Yeah well, you get two men in a ring and have them start hitting each other, they’ll find something to be mad about.”

The two of you continued to watch the first before you saw Bishop take the last swig of his beer, tossing the empty bottle into the trashcan over towards his right. 

“Want another one?”

His smile was bright and he leaned over and kissed you.

“Yes, preciosa.”

You returned both his smile and his kiss before getting up and making your way into the clubhouse and towards the kitchen. Finding the mini fridge empty, you huffed and started towards the back room to get one from the big fridge. Reaching up to the top shelf, your brain drifted back to last week when you were back here with Bishop. He’d come to ‘help’ you reach something and that had ended up with you being bent over the middle row of the storage rack, your hair balled up in his fist as he pounded into you.  You squeezed your thighs together at the memory and smirked. If he liked to play dirty and catch you off guard, then you would play the game too. Making sure the door was closed, you quickly pulled up the hem of your dress, hooked your fingers onto the waistband of your panties and pulled them down your legs, stepping out of them and balling them into your other fist and opening the door, making your way back outside. 

Walking back into the night air, you saw Angel and Creep still going at it, Bishop’s attention focused on them. 

“Here you go, Daddy.”

With a smile, you stepped in front of him and handed him his beer, which he took. Then you held out your other hand, as did he, and you softly dropped your lace panties into his palm before coming around to sit in your seat once more, a soft smile on your face as he snapped his head over towards you. He looked around at the full yard, brothers and sweetbutts all around, before turning his attention back to you as you kept your eyes trained on the fight. He laughed heartily, unable to believe you, and tucked the panties into the chest pocket of his kutte. He’d thought that was all of your little show but he realized he was wrong as you reached over and grabbed his now empty hand, pulling it over into your lap and discreetly under your dress as he hissed.

**“Behave.”**

You simply ignored him as you pushed his hand further, his knuckle brushing against the soft, warm skin and making him swallow. He looked around again and didn’t see anyone looking, but still. Taking you in the back room at least gave the two of you a little bit of privacy, a door to shield you. Out on the open of the yard though? All it would take was someone looking over to make sure their president was enjoying himself and they would get an eyeful of him, knuckle deep in the Queen. 

Apparently, that was a risk you were willing to take though and he ran his free hand over his face and you pushed his other, finding you already slick and ready. He vaguely remembered you threatening him when he had cornered you in the backroom and he knew now that this was his punishment, if it could be called that. He could think of a few brothers that would take a girl on the very mat of the ring in front of everyone, and maybe in his younger days, he would’ve been one of them. But at this age, he was going to stay with you where he was, tucked in the corner of the yard where the risk of getting caught was minimal. After all, the table in front of you was masking a bit of the view and unless someone was underneath it and level with your legs, they shouldn’t be able to see. So with a smirk and a playful attitude, Bishop relented, his fingers working on their own without your assistance. 

Your giggle was deep as you smiled in victory and kept looking at the fight, letting go of Bishop’s hand and letting him do his own thing, which he most certainly did. His fingers slipped in and out, twisting and crooking without any care to take it easy on you. He would teach you not to try him like this again. He could feel you squirming now, trying to stay still in your seat as he continued his assault. His thumb pressed up to swipe over your clit suddenly and he smirked at the jump you gave, looking over at you. 

“What’s the matter babygirl?”

You said nothing, just tried to keep it together as you watched the fight. His fingers were relentless but the last straw was when you felt him beginning to press the third finger in, his thumb not letting up any on your clit. You reached down then with a smile, holding his wrist gently.

“Ok, you can stop. I’m getting close.”

You would’ve thought that he hadn’t heard you in the way that he ignored you, but the feeling of him sinking in that third finger had your eyes going wide. You hadn’t planned on having an orgasm right here. It was just you teasing him, but now you realized that you’d misjudged how he would react. Your hand tightened around his wrist but he wasn’t budging, dead set on making you pay for this little act of defiance. Your lip was throbbing with the force you were keeping on it between your teeth, trying desperately to keep yourself quiet and failing. Just as you began to clench around his fingers, you buried your face into his shoulder, a death grip on his arm. 

“There you go. Good girl.”

You stayed like that until you were able to recover, Bishop leaving his fingers in you until you were not so sensitive. With a shaky breath, you laughed, relaxing back into your chair just as the fight ended. The brothers all cheered for Creeper as he held his arms up in triumph. You were trying to catch your breath when you heard Bishop curse quietly under his breath, quickly taking his hand out from between your legs and shoving your knee to close them.

“Shit…”

Looking up, you laughed awkwardly as you saw Angel laying on the floor of the mat, eyes wide as he looked at the two of you from under the table. 


End file.
